The Sky That Even Covers Fairy Tail
by Nichi Koneko
Summary: Tsuna! Do you know where you're in? Well I'll tell you now, welcome to the world of Fairy Tail! Wait! Why are they calling him another Dragon Slayer? And who is that girl that saved him! Read to find out! DISCONTINUED!


Hey everybody! I'm back with a new story! After I finished watching the Tower of Heaven Arc and KHR, the plot bunnies attacked me once again with a new crossover story. So sorry if all I'm typing is crossovers, but I can't help it! I just LOOVE KHR Crossovers! But don't worry! I have some non-crossover stories in my head (and in my documents, but I'm still working on them)! Also, there was another author who had a similar idea to me but it seems he posted her story before me. ^^" His name is Windraider and I LOVE his KHR and Fairy Tail Crossover~ It's really good! So anything that seems similar to him story, I say credits go to him! So please don't sue me! I'm poor!

**WARNING: AU! STORY HAS FAIRY TAIL, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!, AND SOME TOUHOU IN IT. IF YOU LIKE NEITHER OF THOSE ANIMES/GAMES, THEN DON'T READ THIS FANFIC!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!, FAIRY TAIL, OR TOUHOU! THEY GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! AND THIS FANFIC WAS ALSO INSPIRED BY WINDRAIDER'S FANFIC: FAIRY TAIL REBORN! THOUGH IT'S SIMILAR, I DID NOT STEAL ANYTHING AS I HAVE PERMISSION FROM HIM! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

The sakura (cherry blossom) petals fluttered and twirled in the wind as the breeze blew gently through the sakura trees. They were watching the Hanami **(A/N: Hanami is a tradition in Japan to watch the sakura blossoms under the cherry blossom trees when they bloom.)** that March. It was a beautiful sight for the large group. Everybody was there; even the Arcobalenos (except for Mammon and Verde), Kyoya, and Chrome with Ken and Chikusa. Even though Kyoya hated cherry blossoms thanks to that dreadful humiliation Mukuro gave him because of the Sakura-kura Disease that Shamal accidentally gave him, he decided to come saying that it was his duty to make sure there wasn't any disturbances to Namimori during the Hanami. Ha, nice excuse.

"Hey, Tsuna! Can you pass the fruit punch?" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto Takeshi, his best friend, and smiled. "Sure," he said as he grabbed the fruit punch next to him and passed it over to the waiting Yamamoto.

"Ah, thanks Tsuna." He said as he took the fruit punch bottle.

"OI (Hey)! YOU STUPID BASEBALL-IDIOT! DON'T MAKE THE JUUDAIME FETCH YOU THE FRUIT PUNCH WHEN YOU CAN GET IT YOURSELF!" The oh-so familiar voice of Tsuna's other best friend and self-proclaimed right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, shouted angrily.

Yamamoto just laughed and ignored Gokudera as he poured the fruit punch into his plastic cup. This was very normal if those two were together. Also, if you were wondering, yes they are having a picnic right now since it is already noon.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san! Want to go explore with Kyoko, I-pin, Lambo, Chrome and I? We wanted to go deeper into the forest since we're already done eating." Haru suddenly said.

Tsuna turned his gaze towards Haru and smiled. "Sure Haru. I wouldn't mind exploring a bit. After all, I'm done eating too."

Haru's expression immediately lit up and she smiled brightly. "Then let us go, Tsuna-san!" She quickly rushed over to Tsuna's side and grabbed his arm. She dragged him towards the small group that were going to go explore and Tsuna just blinked and allowed himself to get dragged.

Then Nana, Tsuna's mother, had shouted a warning towards them, "You guys watch out! There's a cliff nearby if you go too deep into the forest so be careful where you're going!"

Kyoko turned towards Nana and shouted back. "Hai (Yes)! We'll be careful, Tsuna's mom!"

Nana nodded and then continued to eat her meal.

The group continued to go deep into the forest and tried to capture everything they saw and lock it in their memory. They explored a bit and finally came across the cliff Nana was talking about. Haru walked up to it cautiously to see how far down it went with I-pin and Lambo following her.

Kyoko quickly scooped them up and into her arms as she looked down at them. She made a "no" sign with her finger and she told them. "Don't go, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan. I don't want you to trip and fall over the cliff."

Lambo pouted but nodded in understanding since he didn't like the idea of falling off a cliff. I-pin just nodded too.

Haru continued to take a few steps forward but tripped over a loose tree root that was dangerously close to the cliff. She stumbled forward and continued to stumble but couldn't stop herself as her foot went over the edge. Her eyes widened as she saw herself falling over the cliff and turned to look at the others that stared at her as she fell with the same wide eyes.

"HARU!" They all shouted.

But one of the five on top of the cliff had ran forward to grab her. It was Tsuna. Tsuna was the nearest one to Haru and reached out his hand to the farthest he could reach without falling off. He managed to grab her arm but due to the force of the fall, he would fall with her so he quickly thought up of an idea to save Haru. He put his other arm on Haru's arm and spun them around. Then he threw Haru up the cliff and she was able to reach there on two feet.

Now it was his turn to fall and have his friends shouting his name. "TSUNA!"

"NOOOOOO!" Haru screamed to the top of her lungs. She desperately reached out her hand to him but of course, it wouldn't reach.

Tsuna smiled sadly and said to them. "Sayonara…" **(A/N: It means good-bye, but usually in the terms of saying good-bye forever. And I am using that term in this story.)**

He looked behind his shoulder to see a very swift river underneath him and braced himself for the impact. Even if he took out his pills and gloves, they would be rendered useless as he was falling too fast towards the river underneath him. But the rush of cold water he was expecting never came and instead something very shocking happened. A gap in the air suddenly opened and swallowed him whole as he fell into it. Then it closed as soon as he was fully into it.

"Hm…Managed to save the boy on time." A voice said to the group that was on top of the hill.

Everybody turned their head to the source of the voice and Chrome stood protectively over her friends as she something move in the shadows.

"Now, now. Don't need to be so cautious over me. After all, I have no intention to hurt you or your friends. And it would be bad to try to injure the person who just saved your precious brunette from being swept away by the river." The voice said. Then the owner of the voice finally came out of the shadows. She had dark golden eyes, long blond hair, and was carrying a pink parasol with a paper fan too. She was wearing a pink and purple dress, and a pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied in the front.

"Who are you?" Chrome demanded.

"Me? There is no need to know my name. But I might as well tell you since it seems you can't trust me without knowing my name. The name's Yakumo Yukari **(A/N: Notice how I do the last name first and then the first name last? I'm doing it the regular Japanese way of saying names)** since you wanted to know so badly." Yukari said.

"Why are you here? What is your business here and what do you mean by 'the person who just saved our precious brunette'?" Chrome continued to demand. She put on a serious face, hoping to intimidate this stranger as she continued to stand protectively in front of her friends.

Yukari smirked and she whipped out her fan. She put the fan in front of her face but allowed her eyes to be seen as she said. "Why, it's just as I applied to be. That gap you just saw was made from me. I had transported him somewhere else so he wouldn't have to fall into the river."

Chrome's eyes widened slightly and she continued to ask. "That gap was yours? What was that gap? Was it an illusion?"

Yukari chuckled at the questions behind her fan and answered. "Why yes, that was my gap. I am able to rip through time and space so I made that gap. It is almost my very own teleportation system, to you humans' terms. So no it is not an illusion."

"Not an illusion? You're able to rip through time and space and made that rip by manipulating space?" Chrome asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Why yes. Isn't that what I just said? Now did I answer all of your questions?" Yukari asked.

Chrome narrowed her eyes slightly and she answered. "No. I still have one more question. Where was boss transported to and why are you here?"

Yukari chuckled behind her fan once again and put her right arm with the fan apart of her body as she snapped the fan close. "Isn't that two questions? And it's simple why I'm here. I have some business with that boy. Lately he's been tampering my gaps and I don't like it when people do that. Though, I don't think he realizes that. And where is the boy you ask? Simple. He's in another universe where even Byakuran doesn't know of."

Chrome's eyes narrowed again as she heard the name "Byakuran" and hissed. "How do you know Byakuran? Nobody is suppose to know but us about the Future Arc Battle! And what universe?"

Yukari laughed as she heard those questions and answered with a wicked grin. "Of course I know Byakuran. After all, due to his power of knowing about other parallel worlds and sharing that knowledge, he has been tampering my gaps as well. I've had some business with him as well since I've just told you I hate it when people tamper with my gaps. Also, the boy is somewhere far away from this universe…A universe where you don't know of, where Byakuran doesn't know of, and I, myself, don't know of. Due to my power somewhat dropping, my gaps has become random too if I don't know where I want the thing or person to be at. So sadly to you humans, I have no idea where he is."

Everybody's eyes went wide in that answer and Haru quickly stood up from where she was sitting and shouted with the tears she had in the corner of her eyes coming out. "So…WE CAN'T GET TSUNA-SAN BACK? WHY? I WANT TSUNA-SAN BACK! After all, it was all my fault that Tsuna-san is apart from us." At this a dark shadow was cast on her face as tears dripped from her face and she muttered. "If only I had heed Tsuna's mom's warning… If only I wasn't so clumsy and if only I had noticed that tree root…" Then she burst out into a fit of tears and hiccups.

Everyone on the cliff except Yukari gave Haru a mournful and sympathetic look. Soon everybody on the cliff except Yukari had tears falling from their faces as they cried.

Yukari blinked and sighed. Humans were so fragile. Unlike some certain humans from her universe. Yukari just opened her fan again and covered her face with it except her eyes again. "Why are you all crying? It's not as if he's dead or anything. The problem is just that the universe he's in is unknown to me or anybody else. Though, I think I have an idea which universe he might be in."

All the people that were crying looked up at her with a hopeful look and they all shouted. "Really?"

Yukari sighed and said. "Of course. But the problem is…My gaps don't effect that universe as it is somewhat immune to them and it holds lots of magical power that my gaps would be highly effected by it. Also, right now I am quite ill so I won't be able to help you get him back." Then she started to turn and walk away but stopped as she said to them. "And oh, don't tell Reborn about this. If he found out, he'll probably try to hunt me down and try to use force against me to hurry up and bring Tsuna back. Just say that Tsuna fell off the cliff and was swept away by the swift currents. 'Cause right now the only thing I can do is just figure out Tsuna's location. See ya." Then another gap appeared before her and she went inside of it. When Yukari was fully inside, the gap closed.

The group of now five stared at where Yukari was and then looked at each other. Then Kyoko was finally the one to break the silence. "I think we should listen to what she said. We should probably keep this a secret…After all, we do owe that woman a favor. Besides, we don't know much about her so it would be hard to track her down."

Haru and Chrome blinked at Kyoko and just nodded.

"That's probably our best plan now…" Chrome whispered but loud enough for everyone on the cliff to hear.

_Where Tsuna is.._

Tsuna looked around him as he was still in the gap. It was a mix of pretty colors: green, purple, violet, red, and black. He looked around in amazement and curiosity. It was some kind of portal that was endless and the colors coloring it was green, purple, red, violet, and black. Tsuna looked over his shoulder to see that the somewhat endless portal that he was in had opened up behind me and he was sent falling through it.

His eyes widened as he saw that he was falling from the sky and looked at the land below. It was a small town with some larger buildings standing out. When he realized that if he didn't stop himself from falling, he was going to be as flat as a pancake once he reaches the ground. So he quickly whipped out his mittens and pills from his back pocket and he put on his mittens and swallowed one pill. Since he was 16 and was more advanced now, he was able to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode with only one pill.

A bright orange flame appeared on his forehead and he opened his closed eyes to reveal calm, orange eyes. His mittens turned into leather gloves with an "X" on the back and it erupted into his soft flame. He quickly used his soft flame to stop his falling and gently land on the ground. He looked around a bit and was still in HDWM **(A/N: Hyper Dying Will Mode for short)** as he felt his Hyper Intuition kick in. There was an explosion behind him and he quickly turned to see what was wrong.

"RUN! IT'S A DARK GUILD! THE NAKED MUMMY IS HERE!" A man shouted.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw fire burning on some houses and people screaming and running past him. "What is this…?" He muttered. Then he felt somebody bump into him and turned to his right to see that an old woman had bumped into him and had fallen to the ground. He reached out his right hand for her to take and she did.

The old woman blinked at him and asked. "Why aren't you running? There is a Dark Guild!"

"Dark Guild? What is that?" He asked curiously.

The woman looked taken aback and answered. "You don't know? Well…A Dark Guild is a group of wizards and mages that do assassination missions and are named as criminals. But there are other Guilds that are the complete opposite of them. They are legal Guilds that take on missions for people who needs help and are not criminals like the Dark Guilds."

Tsuna's eyes widened at this. Wizards and mages? Weren't those in fairy tales? But there are 10-year bazookas and Dying Will Flames where he came from, so it was quite believable. So now he has to fight magical people? Great. Just great. He thought his life would be peaceful again once the Future Arc Battle was finished.

"KYAAA! OKAA-SAN (MOTHER)! HELP ME!" A girl screamed.

The old woman next to him quickly looked in the direction with wide eyes and screamed. "CRYSTAL! NO! NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

Tsuna quickly looked in the direction the woman did and his eyes widened too. A girl was being held captive by a person he had deduced as a Dark Guild mage.

The mage looked down at the girl he was carrying and said. "Huh? Why don't you just shut up, you little brat!"

Then Tsuna felt his blood boiling when he saw the mage hit the little girl multiple times. A shadow was cast over his face as he slightly trembled in anger.

"CRYSTAL! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T HURT MY DAUGHTER OR KILL HER!" The old woman shouted.

The wizard turned to her and smirked. "Anything? Well then, give me all your money! Every last coin you have! If you do, I'll let go of your precious daughter then."

The old woman nodded and took out her purse and started getting out her money. But she was stopped when Tsuna put a hand over her purse.

"Don't…I'll take care of this guy." He said. Then he looked up at the mage with eyes that was filled with rage and anger. He glared hard at the Dark Guild wizard in front of him.

"Huh? A scrawny little guy is going to beat me? Yeah, right!" Then he started laughing in mockery at Tsuna.

That was the last straw. Tsuna quickly thrust himself forward with his flames and he was so fast, it seemed as if he disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd the brat go?" The guy said as he looked around.

"Right behind you." Tsuna said. He grabbed the guy's neck with one hand and his flames ignited, burning the man's neck.

"AAHHHHHH!" The man screamed in pain. He could feel fire on his neck and hell, it hurt a lot! He let go of the girl he was carrying and continued to scream in pain.

Tsuna picked up the man with one hand around the mage's neck and threw him towards a stack of crates. The man was out cold once the man made impact with the crates. Tsuna glared at the unconscious body until he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see the girl that was mercilessly beaten up by the mage he just defeated smiling at him.

"Thank you so much, stranger! You saved me from that mean, old, bad guy!" She exclaimed.

Tsuna smiled softly to her and put one knee on the ground to reach her height. He gently patted her head with a hand and said. "Yes I did. I'll make sure that I beat up the rest of the other bad guys, okay? Now go to your mother." He turned the girl to the direction of her mother and gently pushes her towards the waiting woman's arms.

The girl was softly pushed and looked behind her shoulder to Tsuna. She continued to beam her smile at him and said. "Thanks again, stranger!" Then she turned her gaze back to her mother and ran to her mom. The mother and daughter had a warm hug and a loving reunion.

Tsuna smiled at the sight but quickly stood up as he knew that the fire behind him was still blazing and there was more business to be done. His calm expression came back as he turned to face more Naked Mummy mages and a blazing fire.

"Huh? So Greg **(A/N: Yes, I made up a random name)** was defeated? Meh, he was weak in the first place." A voice said.

Tsuna quickly went into a fighting position as he saw a figure come out of the fire. It was a man that looked like a monkey. He had a giant afro on his head and strange sunglasses. On his clothes consist a white suit, patterned shirt and platform boots. A stamp was located on his...afro. Tsuna just blinked and his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He demanded sternly.

The man chuckled and said. "You don't know me? Well I'll tell you, boy. My name is Zatou! A member of the Dark Guild: Naked Mummy!"

"Oi, nii-san (big brother). Who are you talking to?" Another voice said.

Tsuna looked behind Zatou's shoulder to see a much larger man there. The man looked like a monkey too with strange, standing hair and little eyes. He was wearing a long tunic on some parts of his armor, like spaulders with logo "Salsa" on them. The same stamp Zatou had was on his nose.

Zatou looked to his side to see the slightly larger man next to him and answered. "Just some mage that defeated Greg."

"A mage defeated Greg?" The man said. He turned to look at Tsuna and pointed at him. "He defeated Greg?"

Zatou nodded and said. "Yes, he defeated Greg."

"He defeated Greg." The guy repeated.

Zatou sighed and said. "You just repeated what I said…"

The man looked down at Zatou and asked. "I did? Oh, sorry nii-san."

Zatou just sighed and replied. "It's fine, Gatou-niisan."

Tsuna was slightly confused. Why were the two calling each other nii-san? Who was the real nii-san? Were they even truly related?

Zatou interrupted his thoughts by saying. "Gatou-niisan. How about you go beat up that guy?"

Gatou nodded and turned his gaze back at Tsuna. "Okay, niisan."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed again and got ready.

Gatou started charging at him with a fist ready but was stopped when he saw Tsuna wasn't there anymore. "Where did the guy go?" Then he felt something on his neck and turned his head to see Tsuna there, grabbing his neck with one hand. He was then lifted up in the air and was thrown to where Greg was.

Once Tsuna sent Gatou flying towards where Greg was, he quickly propelled himself forward and started punching Gatou's gut so quickly, that the naked eye wouldn't be able to count how many punches he did.

Gatou coughed out some blood and once he fell onto the crates, it revealed he was out cold also.

Zatou was taken aback when he saw Gatou defeated so easily and flinched visibly when Tsuna turned his gaze to him.

"You're next." Tsuna said before he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Zatou and gave a sharp, uppercut on his chin. Zatou was sent flying upwards and Tsuna quickly followed by flying up in the air.

He did multiple kicks and punches on Zatou so quickly that Zatou didn't have time to defend himself. Zatou's clothes looked battered once Tsuna finally stopped. But Tsuna still needed to do the finishing blow so he went behind Zatou in the air again. The angered brunette flipped and dug his heel into his back so hard that Zatou was sent crashing towards the ground. Once Zatou made impact on the ground, he was unconscious too.

Tsuna gently flew back down to the ground and was quickly surrounded by the other wizards of Naked Mummy. He looked around him as he saw he was surrounded and examined the wizards. "There was more?" He muttered.

One of the mages was able to catch that murmur and shouted at him. "That's right! We have more and if we didn't we wouldn't even be called a Dark Guild!"

Tsuna blinked and muttered. "Is that so?"

Another wizard shouted. "ATTACK HIM!"

The whole guild shouted in agreement and started charging at him with magic spells and weapons ready.

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed. "Why am I always in these kind of situations?" He muttered. Then he opened his eyes and quickly hit the nearest ones with quick speed and strength that it knocked them unconscious. Then he created a force field made up of Dying Will Flames around him so whoever tried to get near him, would have to touch the barrier and would get slightly burned.

Then Tsuna quickly flew up into the air with his flames and the barrier was still around him. He then switches his X-gloves to Version Vongola Ring X-Gloves which flashed a blue light from his gloves for a moment. "Operation X." He mutters.

"Roger that, boss." A female voice replied.

Then his contacts showed the gauge as he waited for the matching to be ready. Then the brunette put his right hand behind him with his left arm in front of him. Out of his right hand was a large amount of soft flame which confused the mages, thinking he was aiming wrong. The target sign in the middle of the gauge appeared and it locked on his opponents.

"Target Locked. Flame pressure in right burner rising. 120,000 Flame Voltage." The voice said.

Tsuna tensed his left fingers with the hard flame as he gets ready for his attack.

"Flame pressure in left burner rising. 100,000...110,000...120,000. Gauge Symmetry. Standby for launch." The voice said once the two points were lined up in a straight line.

"X-Burner: Air!" He shouted.

Tsuna uncurled his tense fingers and showed the palm side of his left hand towards his enemy. Then a large blast of hard Dying Will Flames shot out of his hand and was aimed straight at the enemy.

The enemy was blasted away from the force and others got severe burns. The enemy was unconscious and there was a large crater underneath them. Tsuna gently landed on the ground again as he saw that the Naked Mummy guild was defeated. Though, he saw some of the smart ones got away and he looked around for them. Tsuna just shrugged and concluded that they had retreated and won't be back soon. Then he looked down at the unconscious bodies of the enemy mages and muttered. "Defeated already? I only used 12% of my power…"

"FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" A voice shouted.

Instinctively, Tsuna moved to the left and he turned quickly to see his attacker. The boy looked around his age and had rosy pink hair with black eyes. He wore a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, and sandals along with a white, scaly scarf.

"So you dodged it, eh? You Dark Guild mage!" The boy shouted.

"Dark Guild mage…? Wait, I'm not a-" He was interrupted once Natsu tried to hit him with another punch of his "Fist of the Fire Dragon." The brunette continued to dodge his punches with ease as he has fought much stronger enemies and was taught to be a master at close-combat. Thanks to Reborn, Colonello, and Lal Mirch, he had to work his butt off to be a master at close-combat.

"Oi! Stop moving already so I can hit you!" The boy shouted in frustration as he continued to try to at least hurt his opponent who kept on dodging with ease.

"Wait! Can't you at least listen to what I have to s-" He was interrupted once again when the boy suddenly jumps in the air. He watched as his attacker lit a stream of fire from both of his hands and then swung the streams of fire at him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He heard the boy shout.

Tsuna quickly dodged out of the way and watched as the pink-haired boy ignited his feet on fire. The boy charged down at him and tried kicking him multiple times but Tsuna continued to dodge.

"Claws of the Fire Dragon!" The boy shouted.

"Please listen to me! I'm not here to hurt-" But he was interrupted once again as his opponent ignited his hand with a large flame.

"Fang of the Fire Dragon!" The boy charged at him and gouged his fist at Tsuna but Tsuna blocked the punch with one hand.

Tsuna sighed in frustration and knew this boy won't hear him out until he stops him. He then lets go of the fist and disappears in a flash.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" The boy asked as he looked around.

"Right here. Sorry, but I'll have to do this if you won't hear me out…" Tsuna said behind him. The brunette quickly grabbed the person's neck and muttered. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." His Version Vongola Ring X-Gloves turned into the I-Gloves as he used the technique on the pink-haired boy. He froze the boy from his neck to the bottom and once he was done, he let go of the boy's neck. The I-Gloves then reverted back to the Version Vongola Ring X-Gloves.

"Hey! What is with this ice! I can't break free no matter how much fire I put into it!" The boy cried. He tried to lit up his flames but failed dramatically as the ice kept on extinguishing them.

"Can you please listen to me? I am not the one you're after. I already took care of the-" He instinctively moved to the left once again when his Hyper Intuition told him to do so. He turned to face another one of his attackers and was surprised to see a blond girl that had her hair bunched to the right side of her head with a blue ribbon with brown eyes that seemed one year older than him, trying to hit him with her black whip that had a heart shape at the end.

"Don't hurt Natsu!" She shouted as she continued to lash her whip at him.

_'Natsu..? Is that the boy's name?' _He asked himself silently. He continued to dodge with minimum movement at her attacks and tried to explain. "Look. I'm not here to hurt anybody. I was just-"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and quickly did two back flips away from the girl. He was able to dodge an ice-covered arrow that was carefully aimed at him.

The blond girl froze when she saw the ice arrow shoot past her and her eyes widened when she realized she almost got hit by that. She turned and she shouted at the person behind her. "GRAY! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

The person named Gray looked at Lucy and said. "Sorry. I thought you would have dodged that." The Gray-person had short, spiky, black hair, black eyes, and he was wearing a white T-shirt with black pants. He was also wearing a necklace, which looks like a sword with a stone in it and a metal bracelet and a similar chain attached to his pants.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and thought. _'The Natsu-person uses Fire Magic, this Gray-person uses Ice Magic, and the girl uses a whip. But why does she have so many keys on her belt? Are those kind of magical keys?'_ His question was answered as the blond girl whipped out a key and summoned some giant, muscular cow with a giant axe. An eyebrow was raised when the cow suddenly started flirting with the girl.

"T-Taurus! Stop saying things about my body and attack him!" The girl ordered while pointing at Tsuna.

The cow named Taurus turned to him and shouted. "Of course, Lucy!" Then he charged at him with the giant axe above his head, fully intending on slicing him in half. Then he swung the axe down on the boy.

Tsuna just blinked and stood there as the cow man charged at him. "How annoying..." He muttered. Once the axe was swung down on him, he grabbed the axe with one hand and muttered. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Then his X-Gloves turned to the I-Gloves once again and he froze the axe.

Taurus was surprised when the boy easily caught his axe with one hand. Then his eyes widened as his axe was frozen from the sharp part of the blade.

"Hn..." Tsuna muttered. Then he threw the axe back as if it was nothing, immediately disarming the giant cow. He quickly then charged forward, but then used his flames to go behind the cow. But to others, it looked like he disappeared and reappeared behind the cow. He quickly chopped the cow's neck and the cow fell unconscious as his pressure point was hit directly. He was a bit surprised when the cow was enveloped in light and then disappeared.

"What? Taurus was defeated with one chop? How crazily strong is this guy?" Lucy cried. Everybody else was surprised too.

But Gray quickly snapped out of his shock and used his Ice Magic again. He quickly took in his Ice Make stance and shouted. "Ice Make: Arrows!"

As soon as Lucy heard those words, she quickly dodged out of the way as the ice arrows shot towards Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked and just raised his left hand. He created a shield of Dying Will Flames and as soon as the arrows made contact with it, they shattered or melted.

Gray's eyes widened at that but quickly narrowed them again. He once more took his stance and shouted. "Ice Make: Cannon!" Then a massive, hand-held cannon appeared and he fired it at Tsuna.

The brunette charged forward with his right hand ignited in flames and punched through the blast. The ice shattered and everybody else gasped.

"Tch. Oh yeah? How about this! Ice Make-" Gray started but his eyes widened when he saw the boy disappear. He quickly searched around but froze when he felt a hand at the back of his neck. He moved his head to see behind him and his eyes widened when he saw the boy behind him.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Tsuna muttered. Then he froze Gray from his neck to the bottom like he did to Natsu. He let their heads be exposed because he still wanted them to breathe.

"What the! This ice! I can't break through it! No matter how hard I try! This ice is on a whole new other level!" Gray shouted, struggling inside the ice. Trying to find a weak spot but couldn't no matter what.

"See Gray! If I can't get past this ice with my fire then your Ice Magic can't get past it too!" Shouted Natsu.

"No! What am I going to do...Gray and Natsu are already defeated! I can't possibly take out a guy like him!" Cried Lucy.

Tsuna turned to Lucy with a blank expression and flew towards her in such a quick speed, he looked like he disappeared and reappeared in front of her like before. He grabbed her shoulders and muttered. "Sorry for this. But you guys won't hear me out so I have no choice..." Then his X-Gloves turned to I-Gloves once again as he froze Lucy from her shoulders to her feet.

"S-s-s-s-so c-c-cold!" Lucy exclaimed as she shivered. "L-L-LOKE!" She shouted. There was no response. "L-Loke..?" She asked.

"Sorry, but you can't use any type of your magic in my ice. Once you are in my ice, no matter how hard you struggle, you can't break free unless you have my Flames. And in this world, you don't have my Flames but use regular type of Fire Magic. So it's useless to call this Loke-person since I am guessing he is one of those keys you have there." Tsuna explained while pointed at her leather pouch that carried her Celestial Keys.

Her eyes widened at that and felt like she wanted to cry, but she held them in as she continued to struggle.

Tsuna knew he was being cold and harsh to the poor girl, but it was her fault that she wouldn't listen. Same goes for Natsu and Gray.

"HAAAAA!" A voice shouted.

Tsuna quickly turned and jumped out of the way. His eyes widened when he saw his fourth attacker was a beautiful girl with long scarlet hair, brown eyes, and was wearing an armor on her torso.

"Tch. He managed to dodge it." The girl said.

The two both had a stare-down as they both examined their opponent and raised their weapons for the upcoming battle between the two.

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

Hello~ So, how did you like my fanfic? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me in your reviews! (If I get any...) Also, please no flaming! I just can't take in insults without breaking something! (Seriously, I can't. I have temper issues and if I find out whoever is being mean to me, I WILL go to their house and kill them.) Honest critiques are highly accepted, but flaming is definitely rejected! Also, if anybody is wondering, the words that are in parentheses after the Japanese words are the meanings of the Japanese words.


End file.
